A Strange Day in the Life of the Snake
by PunkRockPenguin
Summary: Everyday is an adventure living in the Sohma house that Shigure runs, But that day was really different. The TV began to glow purple & before they knew it, they were inside of Yuki's show & Aaya's the only one that didn't go through a strange transformati


A Day in the Life of the Snake

A/n: I decided to write a fic for my Best friend Taikain featuring her favorite snake Aaya!

Hello there, you caught me just as I was going to rest myself for tomorrow's events. At this time I usually reflect on how my day was. Today was very eventful, not that my life is an irk, but today wasn't like the others. It all started this morning…

"Good Morning, Gure-san!" Ayame said as he was greeted by his friend of many years.

"Aaya, come in, we were just sitting down to breakfast" Shigure said as he invited the snake in. "Tohru has made a wonderful breakfast as usual." They had made there way into the dining room where Tohru & Kyo sat awaiting the dog's return.

"Good Morning Tohru!" the snake greeted the young women sitting at the table.

"Good morning Ayame-sama." She replied

"Great, the psycho is here." Kyo mumbled before putting rice into his mouth.

"Your unpleasantness will not bring me down Kyokichi, & for that you are not invited."

"Not invited to what?"

"Tohru, surely you will accompany Yuki & I" he said completely ignoring the cat.

"Of course… but to where?" she asked

"Gure-san, please, won't you grace us with your beauty? I'd be honored to share a bed with you once again." He asked the dog as he held his hands.

"I can't wait to share the same dreams as you Aaya"

"Yous gotta stop doing that, now where the hell are you taking them?"

"Who's going where?" Ayame's younger brother asked as he entered the room.

"Good Morning Yuki!" Ayame said as he stood up to greet his brother.

"Why is he here?" Yuki asked as he glared in Shigure's direction.

"I've come to invite you to accompany me to-"

"No, die" with that said, he sat next to Tohru.

Now I know what you must be thinking, that's a normal morning in the Sohma household that Gure-San runs. But that is only the beginning, everyone know the best part of the play is the middle, now after Yuki shoved leeks down Kyokichi's throat, nearly killing him once again….

"That was a close call." Tohru said with a sigh of relief

"Yes, it is a good thing that Aaya here took those classes on the hemlock maneuver." Shigure said as he rubbed the cat's head as the cat laid on the floor lifeless. In his attempt to save Kyo's life, he had broken his back.

"He would have been alright like always." Yuki said as he plopped on to the sofa & turned on the T.V. It wasn't that often that he'd watch T.V, but on certain days he would. Today was one of those days.

"Dear Brother what are you watching?" Ayame asked him.

"Why are you still here?" He asked as he flipped through the channels searching for his show. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere? Away from me?"

"Why it seems as if you don't want me around."

"He's just now getting this?" Kyo said as he got up off the ground.

Now, this story has yet to become weird and wonderful, but what had happened next will make you wonder what was going on, just as my dear Yuki had found his show on the television….

The T.V had begun to glow an eerie purple. "What's wrong with the T.V?" Kyo had asked as he walked closer to it.

"Kyo-kun, Please don't get so close!" Tohru begged the orange haired boy. "What if it's radioactive, something could happen!"

"Hopefully it will." Yuki said, "Then he'll be out of our hair."

"Fuck you Rat!"

"Maybe we should turn it off." Shigure suggested as he grabbed the remote from the in table & pressed the off button. To his dismay, it didn't work. "What?"

"Perhaps we should turn it off from the knob on the television itself." Aaya said as he made his way over to the TV's knobs to turn it off, & before he knew it, it was being sucked into the T.V!

"Ayame!" Shigure yelled as he grabbed onto his friend.

"Sensei!" Tohru shouted as she grabbed onto the older man's feet.

"Tohru!" Both Kyo & Yuki yelled out as they both grabbed one of Tohru's legs getting a clear view of the rice ball with arms & legs that was on her panties.

& that's how our outlandish voyage begun!

So that's chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought! Oh & for those of you wondering, irk is another word for bore.

- PunkRockPenguin


End file.
